longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Huntington
The Town of Huntington is one of ten towns in Suffolk County, New York, USA. Founded in 1653,[1] it is located on the north shore of Long Island in northwestern Suffolk County, with Long Island Sound to its north and Nassau County adjacent to the west. Huntington is part of the New York metropolitan area. As of the United States 2010 Census, the town population was 203,264. Bands and artists from Huntington include : Wendy Wild , Aesop Rock , Wheatus , Peter Calandra , Mariah Carey , John Macaluso , Vance Brescia , Frank Funaro , Buzz Feiten , Ryan Star , Latterman , Contra , 48 In The Basement , Idle Vice , Whoopie Cushion , The Good Will , Porcelain Decay , The Fellow Project , We're All Just Passing Through , Freaks From The Apocalypse , Dissent , Once Against , Grid Iron , 5 Days Late , 3mylisle , The Potbelly Bandits , Bag Of Bones , My Black Boyfriend , Piercing Silence , Jackknife Stiletto , The Scofflaws , Bad Animals , FWC , An Equinox , Ultrageist , Stereo Parkway , Ink & Lead , Charlie Danger , Lux Corageous , Benny Fabulous , 2% Milk , Eli Whitney & The Sound Machine , Cortez The Killer , When Morning Breaks , Space Robot Scientists , Eleven To Your Seven , Jenna Rose , Cathy Kreger , Otan Vargas , Diabolic , Sheira Brayer , Flava , Frank Rendo , Roger Silverberg , Dan Acosta , Los Blaggards , Cindy Campo , Young Rebel Goombas , Necrophilia , Memories In Play , Push Play , Isabelle and A Guitar , Somehow Sorry , ARCHDEACON , DOC J , Eleni Maria , The Bash , Silverqueen , Melody Rose , 5north , Sarah J , Jero DeNero , The Grand Central , Danny and The Dirtbags , Violet Masks , 3 Simple Words , Prafit , Gee Davey , 49 and Counting , Sleep Bellum Sonno , DEPO , Crazy Harry , KILLAH BEATZZZZZZ , Gary Neilsen , Iron Chic , Matt Weiss , Old School Band , High Quality , Hollywood Drive-By , Vicious , SOUTH SUNNY PRODUCTIONS , A.B.C. Skillz , Steve Cordaro , Jillian Rae , Wild Lincoln and The Shotgun Conscience , Danny Schamberger , Peter J. DiLorenzo , No Ideas But In Things , Inner Situation , Black Label Productions , Mike Saint-Jules , Mazz, Messiah , NAM NITTY , Brett Aaron , Forever , lowercased , ronnissey , Safe & Sorry , Echoes of Silence Music , Mango & Soulfly , Dirty Velvet Rag , The Souvenir , Till It Hurts , Year of Nevada , PAYNE /PIM , LUB , Luna's Fall , Mike Sanchez , Zach Goodman , Salvi Soldier "El Soldado ", Craig Jordan , SHUSH EURO , The Chainsaw Fishermen , Max Murda , inFICTION , Ashun , Joe Tizzio , Bridge , L.O. , Alissa Cavallaro , Struggle AKA Pos Crisis , Kevin Schwartz , Deer Hooker , Disco Vietnam , Jazzin' It Up , retrokid90zstar , Lockdown NYHC , Roadside Prophets , Ladies Drink Free , Prospect Street , Sorry Music , The Backseat Devils , Motor Parkway Blues Band , Scott Kuchler , NSYNC is coming back , This Is Hell , One Bad Rabbit , Dirty Covers , Exit 53 , H. Pylori , JonRa AKA Jonathan Schara , Aristotle , Ovr The Edge , Drobinko , Analia Emilce , GinaAndRachelHey , Tom Cavanagh , Lyrix , Alice and The Hatters , Jazz Pills , More Than Skies , Lonesome Tom , New Era , Morning After Dark , Tramp Stamped , Ezra The Band , Chrissy Lawless , Vincenzo Dima , Suzanne Wells , Poetic Tragedy , Sincere , Shadow G215 , King Jamez , King'z Jewel , Timothy Peterson , Jonathan Alan Lieberman , Code Anchor , 4th Millenium Band , King Bull , Holiday Road , Right Where We Left Off , Vo1ume , Carla Seidl , Mellish , and more. John and Alice Coltrane , Marlene Dietrich , 50 Cent , Billy Joel , John Lennon , Sergei Rachmaninoff and Dee Snider would at one point in their lives call Huntington their home. Huntington venues include : The Old First Church , Northport Pipeline , Huntington Knights of Columbus , Huntington YMCA , IMAC Theater , The Paramount , Huntington Tri- YCA , Gramps , Walt Whitman Mall , St. Philip Neri Church , McCoys , The Doghouse , Unitarian Universalist Church of Huntington , The Hobo House , The Black Box Theater , Quinn's Pub , Five Towns College , and others. History On April 2, 1653, Richard Holbrook, Robert Williams and Daniel Whitehead, all of Oyster Bay, bought from Raseokan, Sachem of the Matinecock tribe, a parcel of land that is now known as "the First Purchase." The Oyster Bay men immediately turned the land over to a group of white men who had already settled within its boundaries. This first purchase was bordered on the west by Cold Spring Harbor, on the east by Northport Harbor, on the south by what is now known as Old Country Road and on the north by Long Island Sound. As time went on, other land was purchased from the Indians, gradually extending the limits of the town from Long Island Sound on the north to Great South Bay on the south, and from Oyster Bay on the west to Smithtown and Islip on the east. In 1872, part of the town was removed to form the Town of Babylon. Most of the early settlers were English people who came to Huntington by way of Massachusetts and Connecticut. As a result, they felt more of a kinship with New England than with their Dutch neighbors to the west in New Amsterdam. The town in fact voted in 1660 to place itself under the jurisdiction of Connecticut to gain some protection from the Dutch. Following the custom of New England, the earliest form of government in Huntington was the Town Meeting. Called as the need arose, free men of the town gathered to distribute town-held land, resolve disputes, regulate the pasturing of cattle on town land, engage schoolmasters, appoint someone to keep the ordinary (public house) and maintain the roads, as well as resolve any other matters that concerned the town as a whole. For example, the people of Huntington showed their interest in education very soon after the founding of the town. The Town Meeting voted on February 11, 1657 to hire Jonas Houldsworth as the first schoolmaster. In 1660 the town voted to build a schoolhouse. When in 1664 the Duke of York became proprietor of the area formerly known as New Netherland, he (in the person of Governor Richard Nicolls) informed Connecticut that by virtue of his royal patent they no longer had any claim to any territory on Long Island. Governor Nicolls summoned representatives of each town on Long Island to meet in Hempstead early in 1665. The representatives were required to bring with them evidence of title to their land and to receive new grants affirming that title. The Hempstead Convention also adopted "The Duke's Laws" which regulated virtually every area of life. At this time, too, Long Island, Staten Island and Westchester were formed into an entity called "Yorkshire," which was divided into three parts, or "ridings," as land was divided in England. What is now Suffolk County, including Huntington, became part of the East Riding. With some modifications, including the abolition of "Yorkshire" and "ridings" this was the form that the government of New York retained until the Revolution. Huntington was incorporated by patent on November 30, 1666. This patent was renewed by Governor Thomas Dongan on August 2, 1688 and again on October 4, 1694.[2] In addition, the 1688 patent mandated the creation of "Trustees" to manage and distribute town-owned land. The Trustees, like other town officials, were chosen at a Town Meeting. It also authorized the creation and use of a seal, which is still in use today. In the years between the first settlement of the town and the start of the American Revolution, Huntington became an established community. The earliest settlers clustered near what became known as the "town spot", the site of the present Village Green. As the town prospered and grew, people moved to fill the outlying areas. In addition to the many farms that were established in remote as well as central portions of the town, the town included a school, a church, flour mills, saw mills, brickyards, tanneries, a town dock and a fort. Huntington's fine harbor made shipping an important part of the economy. The harbor was a busy place, with vessels traveling not only to and from other ports along the Sound but also as far as the West Indies. Ship making and related nautical businesses prospered, since water was for many years by far the most efficient way to transport both goods and people. In the first half of the nineteenth century, Cold Spring Harbor was a busy whaling port, second on Long Island only to Sag Harbor. In June 1774 Huntington adopted a "Declaration of Rights" affirming "that every freemans property is absolutely his own" and that taxation without representation is a violation of the rights of British subjects. The Declaration of Rights also called for the colonies to unite in a refusal to do business with Great Britain. Two years later, news of the Declaration of Independence was received with great enthusiasm in Huntington, but the euphoria was short-lived. Following the defeat of the rebel forces at the Battle of Long Island on August 27, 1776 Long Island was occupied by the British Army. Residents were required to take oaths of allegiance to the Crown. If a man refused to take the oath, he and his family could be turned off their property, losing everything. In 1782 the occupying army established an encampment in Huntington's Old Burying Ground, razing tombstones to clear the site. Not surprisingly, many townspeople resisted, waging guerilla warfare until the war was over and the British left in 1783. Nathan Hale landed at Huntington in 1776, coming by boat from Norwalk, Connecticut on a spying mission for George Washington. Sent to gather information about the British forces on Long Island and in New York City, he was captured and executed in New York City in September 1776. A memorial stands in Halesite, the area named in his honor by a late nineteenth century real estate developer. Huntington was formally recognized as a town on March 7, 1788, at which time Eatons Neck and Crab Meadow were annexed.[2] Slavery existed in Huntington until the beginning of the nineteenth century. Farmers relied on slave labor for help in the fields and it was a mark of status to have black slaves as domestic servants, but rarely did a person own more than a few slaves. For example, according to a 1755 census, there were 81 slaves belonging to 35 families in Huntington. Unlike the South, the economy was not heavily dependent on slave labor. The New York State Legislature passed an act in 1799 allowing for the gradual abolition of slavery. The War of 1812 did not touch Huntington as had the Revolution, but the town was prepared. "On one occasion a corps of 200 militiamen marched from Huntington to Lloyd's Neck on the circulation of a report untrue that the British were there effecting a landing in force." In November 1814 the Town Meeting voted that $207.86 be paid by the town for costs incurred in preparing its defense. Huntington's best-known resident, Walt Whitman, was born in South Huntington in 1819. His family moved to Brooklyn when he was a child but he returned to Long Island as a young man. At the age of 19 Walt Whitman founded The Long-Islander, a Huntington newspaper. The paper is still published every week, although it's now owned by Long Islander News. The railroad was extended from Syosset to Northport in 1867. The arrival of the railroad in Huntington presaged the decline of the maritime economy, although shipping was important until approximately the turn of the twentieth century. Since shipping had long been an important part of the life and economy of Huntington, the town had not been unconnected to the rest of the world. With the increased accessibility of Long Island due to steamboats, trains and later automobiles, Huntington became physically less isolated. Residents of New York City were able to easily visit Huntington, as had not been possible in earlier days. Cold Spring Harbor became a popular summer resort. When World War II ended in 1945 the population of Huntington, like that of Long Island as a whole, exploded. After almost 200 years of gradual growth, the population of the town mushroomed. Huntington had approximately 32,000 residents in 1940. By 1960 there were 126,000 inhabitants. By the 1980s the population had gone over the 200,000 mark. With the enormous growth of the town its rural landscape changed. Farms and vacant land disappeared, replaced by housing, schools, highways, recreational facilities and new and expanding business and industry. Huntington was named an All-America City in 2002 by the National Civic League. It was also a finalist in 2001. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 137.1 square miles (355 km2), of which 94.0 square miles (243 km2) is land and 43.2 square miles (112 km2) (31.47%) is water. Huntington is bordered on the west by the Town of Oyster Bay in Nassau County; on the east by the town of Smithtown; on the south by the town of Babylon, and on the north by the Long Island Sound. Between the 1990 census and the 2000 census, the town lost some territory to the Town of Oyster Bay in Nassau County.[3] Demographics As of the census[4] of 2000, there were 195,289 people, 65,917 households, and 52,338 families residing in the town. The population density was 2,078.4 people per square mile (802.5/km²). There were 67,708 housing units at an average density of 720.6 per square mile (278.2/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 88.31% White, 4.22% Black or African American, 0.13% Native American, 3.50% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.27% from other races, and 1.55% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.58% of the population. There were 65,917 households out of which 37.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.4% were married couples living together, 8.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.6% were non-families. 16.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.91 and the average family size was 3.26. In the town the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 5.8% from 18 to 24, 30.2% from 25 to 44, 25.5% from 45 to 64, and 13.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 96.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.4 males. According to a 2007 estimate, the median income for a household in the town was $102,865, and the median income for a family was $113,119.[5] Males had a median income of $61,748 versus $40,825 for females. The per capita income for the town was $36,390. About 2.9% of families and 4.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.1% of those under age 18 and 4.6% of those age 65 or over. Government and politics |} Economy Sbarro's headquarters are located in Melville in the Town of Huntington.[7] Around 2002, Swiss International Air Lines's North American headquarters moved from Melville to Uniondale, Town of Hempstead. The facility, the former Swissair North American headquarter site, was completed in 1995. Swissair intended to own, instead of lease, its headquarters site. It enlisted architect Richard Meier to design the Melville facility.[8][9] In 1997, Aer Lingus announced that it was moving its North American headquarters from Manhattan to Melville; James Lyndon, a spokesperson for the airline, said that the company moved to Long Island in an effort to reduce costs, as leasing costs are lower in Long Island than in Manhattan. The move would transfer 75 employees, including administrative personnel, marketing personnel, sales personnel, and telephone reservation agents. The airline planned to move on June 15, 1997. The airline had also considered sites in Boston and in Westchester, New York.[10] Top employers According to Huntington's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,[11] the top employers in the town are: Education There are a number of notable schools in Huntington. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Huntington,_New_York&action=edit&section=9 edit Cold Spring Harbor Central School District *Cold Spring Harbor Jr./Sr. High School http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Huntington,_New_York&action=edit&section=10 edit Commack School District *Commack High School http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Huntington,_New_York&action=edit&section=11 edit Elwood Union Free School District *Harley Avenue Primary School *James H. Boyd Intermediate School *Elwood Middle School *John Glenn High School http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Huntington,_New_York&action=edit&section=12 edit Half Hollow Hills Central School District *Half Hollow Hills High School East *Half Hollow Hills High School West http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Huntington,_New_York&action=edit&section=13 edit Harborfields Central School District *Harborfields High School http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Huntington,_New_York&action=edit&section=14 edit Huntington Union Free School District *Huntington High School *J. Taylor Finley Middle School *Woodhull Intermediate School *Jack Abrams Intermediate School *Flower Hill Primary School *Jefferson Primary School *Southdown Primary School *Washington Primary School *St. Patrick's School http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Huntington,_New_York&action=edit&section=15 edit Northport-East Northport Union Free School District *Northport High School http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Huntington,_New_York&action=edit&section=16 edit South Huntington Union Free School District *Walt Whitman High School *Henry L. Stimson Middle School (with 6th grade at Silas Wood Center) *Birchwood Intermediate School *Maplewood Intermediate School *Countrywood Primary School *Oakwood Primary School Local media Several weekly newspapers cover local news exclusively, including The Long-Islander, since 1838. Additionally, Patch, an online-only news website owned by AOL, and the Huntington Buzz, an online-only news website that is independently owned, cover hyper-local news on issues, people and events in Huntington. In popular culture Huntington is the town in which the American sitcom Growing Pains supposedly takes place.[12] However, Robin Hood Lane, the street address of the Seaver family's home, is fictional.[13] The show's creator, Neal Marlens, grew up in Huntington. Notable people *Jason Alexander, Actor *Wendy Andreiev (Wendy Wild) - Lead vocalist in the 1980s for several New York–based bands. *Al Arbour lived in Cold Spring Harbor during his coaching career with the New York Islanders. He moved in 1999, some years after his retirement *Ian Matthias Bavitz (Aesop Rock) - Hip-Hop, Rap artist. *Brian Bloom, actor who previously lived in Dix Hills. *Bob Bourne, former New York Islanders hockey player *Stephen Bowen, Dallas Cowboys defensive end, lived in Dix Hills through high school *Christie Brinkley - Model[15] *Brendan B. Brown - Lead vocalist for the band Wheatus. *Edwin G. Burrows - Won 1999 Pulitzer Prize for History for the book Gotham: A History of New York City to 1898.[16] *Greg Buttle - Former NFL football player for the New York Jets. *Peter Calandra - Broadway, movie, and television pianist/composer.[17][18] *Mariah Carey - singer, born and raised in a suburban neighborhood. *John Coltrane, famous jazz musician lived in Dix Hills during the last years of his life. *Gerry Cooney, former heavyweight boxer. *Bob Costas, Sportscaster *Anthony Cumia, co-host of XM Satellite Radio program "The Opie and Anthony Show" *Marlene Dietrich - actress and singer [19] *James L. Dolan, Cablevision CEO, graduated in 1974 from Cold Spring Harbor High School. *Arthur Dove, artist *Adam Ebbin, Virginia House of Delegates member *Edie Falco - Broadway, movie, and television actress best known for her role as Carmela Soprano on The Sopranos. *Alison Fanelli - Actress who is best known for the role on the television series The Adventures of Pete & Pete[20] *Greg Fox - Nationally syndicated comic strip artist/writer (His comic Kyle's Bed & Breakfast takes place in Northport.) *Courtney Galiano, contestant on So You Think You Can Dance *Andrew Geller - Renowned architect.[21][22][23] *Adam Gertler, Food Network chef *Clark Gillies, former New York Islanders hockey player *Jackie Gleason - comedian who spent many summers in Asharoken. *Rube Goldberg - cartoonist *Leroy Grumman *Tom Gugliotta, former NBA player. *Julie Halston, Actress and comedienne *Jupiter Hammon *Sean Hannity - Talk Show and Fox News Host *Pete Harnisch, Major League Pitcher *Mel Harris, actress *Joseph Jeffrey Hazelwood, the ship's master of the Exxon Valdez at the time of the Exxon Valdez oil spill in the Prince William Sound, Alaska, on March 24, 1989. *Elizabeth Hendrickson - Television actress best known for her role as twin sisters Frankie and Maggie Stone on All My Children.[24] *Ron Hextall, former NHL goalie *Gregg (Opie) Hughes *"Cousin" Sal Iacono, comedian and writer *Amy Ignatow, author and illustrator, The Popularity Papers. *Steve Israel, U.S. Representative (D-N.Y.). *Curtis Jackson aka, 50 cent[citation needed] *Billy Joel - Singer[25] *Angelina Jolie - Actress[26] *Jenny Kallur - Swedish World Championships finalist in 100 meter hurdles was born in Huntington. *Susanna Kallur - Swedish World Indoor record holder in the 60 meter hurdles was born in Huntington. *Darius Kasparaitis - Former NHL ice hockey player for the New York Islanders, Pittsburgh Penguins, Colorado Avalanche and the New York Rangers.[27] *Ricky Kasso - Murderer *Jack Kerouac - Novelist and writer commonly credited as the catalyst for the 1960s counterculture movement.[28] *Pat LaFontaine - Professional Hockey Player *Fiorello Laguardia *John Lennon owned a house in Laurel Hollow, where he frequently spent time from the late 1970s until his assassination in 1980. *Charles Lindbergh - Aviator[15] *Lindsay Lohan spent a portion of her childhood and teen years in Cold Spring Harbor. She attended Cold Spring Harbor High School until her Sophomore year of high school. *Mark LoMonaco, wrestler who grew up in Dix Hills. *Carey Lowell, James Bond, License to Kill. *Patti Lupone - Tony Award-winning broadway and television actress, best known for her role as Eva Peron in Evita.[29] *John Macaluso, Drummer *Ralph Macchio, actor (The Karate Kid), raised in Dix Hills *Ashley Massaro, Former World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Diva *Eddie McGee, Big Brother winner *Chris Messina - Television actor, best known for his roll as Ted Fairwell on Six Feet Under[30][31][32] *Dina Meyer, actress *Dan Milano - Television writer and voice actor best known as the co-creator of the show Greg the Bunny.[33][34] *Paul Steven Miller, Commissioner, US Equal Employment Opportunity Commission (1994–2004), Henry M. Jackson Professor of Law at the University of Washington School of Law(2004–present), Special Assistant to President Obama (2009) *Bruce Morrison - Former United States Congressman from Connecticut. He grew up in Northport and attended Northport High School.[35] *Jim Neu (1943–2010), playwright.[36] *Daniel O'Donnell, New York State Assembly member *Rosie O'Donnell - Former talk show host and GLBT rights activist *Eugene O'Neill - playwright, in 1931 *Steve Park, NASCAR driver *Mary Pickford, Actress *Brad Pitt - Actor[26] *Gretchen Rau - Academy Award-winning motion picture set decorator. *Sarah Reinertsen, leg amputee and athlete who set many world records *Alia Sabur - Youngest professor in history.[37] *Antoine de Saint-Exupéry - author of The Little Prince, written at Delamater-Bevin Mansion in Asharoken in 1942 *John Scurti - Television actor best known for his role as Kenny Shea on Rescue Me[38] *Dee Snyder, front man for rock band, Twisted Sister *David Spergel, theoretical astrophysicist and MacArthur Fellow; presently a professor at Princeton University known for his work on the WMAP mission and chair of the Astrophysics Subcommittee of the NASA Advisory Council *Ruth Ann Swenson, Opera singer *Craig Ricci Shaynak - Television character actor[39] *Henry L. Stimson, Secretary of State under Herbert Hoover, Secretary of War under William Howard Taft and again for Franklin D. Roosevelt throughout World War II *Wally Szczerbiak, NBA basketball player for the Cleveland Cavaliers, attended Cold Spring Harbor High School. *Evan Thomas, journalist, editor and author, grew up in Cold Spring Harbor. *Randall Tolson, a craftsman and clockmaker, known for a series of highly collectible memorial clocks, lived in Cold Spring Harbor until he died in 1954. *Ryan Vesce, Player for the San Jose Sharks in the NHL, grew up in Lloyd Harbor, adjacent to Cold Spring Harbor, and attended Cold Spring Harbor High School *Wesley Walker, former Jets wide receiver *James D. Watson, Nobel Prize winner, co-discoverer of the structure of DNA, and former Chancellor of the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory *Jim Wetherbee (born 1952), astronaut.[40] *Meg Whitman, CEO of eBay and 2010 California gubernatorial candidate, grew up in Lloyd Harbor, adjacent to Cold Spring Harbor, and attended Cold Spring Harbor High School, graduating in 1973. *Walt Whitman - poet *Judd Winick, writer/artist from MTV's The Real World (San Francisco) (former) Communities and locations http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Huntington,_New_York&action=edit&section=21 edit Villages (incorporated) *Asharoken *Huntington Bay *Lloyd Harbor *Northport http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Huntington,_New_York&action=edit&section=22 edit Hamlets (unincorporated) *Centerport *Cold Spring Harbor *Commack (partly) *Dix Hills *East Northport *Eatons Neck *Elwood (CDP only) *Fort Salonga (partly) *Greenlawn *Halesite *Huntington Station *Huntington *Melville *South Huntington *West Hills http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Huntington,_New_York&action=edit&section=23 edit See also *1946 Town of Huntington planning map (7.16 MB file) *National Register of Historic Places listings in Huntington, New York